Twin souls
by Rebornwolf91212
Summary: Twin souls were a myth. With Dan being properity to the Guys in white he should know better then to hope for a miercal of getting out but when he saves Danny fenton from a bully at his high school he starts to question how true it is when looking at Danny is like looking into a mirror. Phantom x Fenton. Pitch pearl. [ONE SHOT]


He tilted his head at the sound of the raven haired boy hitting the locker again. Danial "Dan" phantom wasn't a stranger to bullying, he was usually the target. It was only his first day at Casper high school and already he knew nothing would really change from his old school or set of schools. Jock's picking on the odd one out. He watched as the boy's eyes fluttered closed before opening once more just in time for the jock's fist to collide with the boy's jaw. The raven haired boy hit the floor the jock stormed up to him ready to pick him up and beat him again. 'where are the teachers?' Dan's green eye scouted the halls from under his hoodie looking for anyone in authority to help seeing no one he walked steadily to the jock his military boots slapping the floor making no mistake he was there. The blue eyed, military cut blond in the lettermen jacket had the other boy in his grasp again. Dan placed a fingerless gloved hand on the blond's arm "hn?" he looked at Dan's hand then at dan "can't you see this is privet?" he jeered at dan.

'pfft privet? If you wanted it privet you would have waited till after school' he thought but Dan forced himself to look something between bored and unsatisfied instead "Let him go" he head nodded to the other boy, Dan didn't take his hand off the jock's arm as he said it. He noticed the other boy the raven haired, blue eyed boy in the white shirt was watching him, panic but also familiarity in this in his eyes. Dan steeled himself, he'd been in that position, so used to the punches but still panicked every time they came. Jock boy smiled "or what?" he slammed the boy he was holding into the locker, he yelped and the jock laughed. He dropped the act anger boiling up inside him He crouched low he spun punching the jock swiftly in the stomach, the jock being thrown off the boy who fell back onto the floor against the lockers. Dan caught the bully by his shirt before he went down.

He held him in a headlock looking into the blue eyes of the boy slouched against the lockers Dan winked then looked around before smiling making his hand go intangible he held the bully by the back of the neck making his head go intangible. He Shoved the boys head though the locker then let go. Dan chuckled watching the bully panic and squirm. He punched the locker above the trapped boy's head hard. A trick he had learned from his time stuffed in lockers, lockers echo but only those who would have been in one would know that, school lockers only make a loud noise that echos briefly. Unless its consistent... he then grabbed the boy making him intangible again he flung the bully to the other side of the hall pining him with his arm to the kids throat his eyes glowing green for only half a second "You leave this one alone" Dan hissed wearing a smile that would put even slasher films to shame. He eased his arm enough that he could get a response "okay yeah sure whatever you say" the cowered corked Dan dropped him. Keeping his eyes on him as he backed to where the other boy was. The jock ran under his gaze and dan smiled.

He turned "you okay?" he asked the raven haired one "you hurt?" the other boy got up a bit shaky "thanks for that" he held out his hand "Danny fenton, you new here?" Dan smiled "Danial phantom but everyone calls me Dan and yeah I just moved here yesterday" Dan took Danny's hand about to shake it when a warm pleasant current went up Dan's arm he gasped looking into dannys blue eyes gasping his ghost sense sneaking out, a gasp of air mimicking dans. "did you..." he was scared to finish that statement. "love" was something Dan gave up on when his powers manifested, when his parents started sending him to the guys in white to test him. "feel that? Like a warm current of energy?" Danny finished and questioned. Dan swallowed a glimmer of hope and smiled a bit "yeah Danny-" "DANNY!" Dan looked dropping Danny's hand and stepping back as a black haired girl and a boy with a red hat come up with one of the teachers "Mr lancer" Dan thought his name was " And what in the name of the bell tolls is this?" he eyed dan "Mr. Phantom, you are new here but even you should know that bullying a student "he wasn't bullying anyone" Danny and the black hair girl said at the same time looking angry "He actually helped me with Dash Mr. lancer" Danny said. " Yes well there is another side of this story, I'll find Mr. Baxter and sort this out" The teacher walked off "Hey you okay?" The black haired girl hugged Danny as the red hated boy flanked his side. Dan smirked sadness in his eyes, it was a fluke the energy it had to have been. He slinked back into the shadows away from the group. He shook his head as he looked back at them thinking he saw danny looking back at him sadly. 'poor lonely dan' he thought with spite and anger at himself.

"Gross they call this food?" Dan stared at the gray green mass on his tray that was suppose to be some kind of green bean casserole, after saving the Fenton kid he kept his head low, focused on his classes and now was suppose to eat this vomit looking meal. He sighed dumping his tray after paying for it only keeping the milk, apple, and carrots from the tray "Better then GIW" he murmured putting a carrot stick in his mouth. He took his food items and scanned the cafeteria, he spotted Danny's table the Black hair girl waved him over, he qourked an eye brow but had no place else to go so he walked over. "So your Phantom?" she asked once he was standing there he nodded "And you saved danny from dash giving him a scare?" she inquired again he nodded. The girl finally smiled up at him "then take a seat" she took a bite out of her sandwich. He sat next to Danny making sure there was space between them Danny looked at him then and smiled. Dan smiled back opening his milk "So whats this about an energy surge?" the Red hat boy asked. Dan looked at Danny "You told?" Danny looked sheepish shrugging "They're my best friends and we were hoping you could tell us more" of course. Nothing but a lab rat or information, they didn't want him for him. He chugged down most of his milk before starting "It's called 'Twin soul' around the ghost zone there is a myth that everyone has a twin in a platonic or romantic sense, its said that when two "twins" meet there is a current of energy and a passing of senses or abilities for a short time" he rambled. "Wait hold up the ghost zone is Real?!" Danny seemed excited and shocked. Dan looked at him "Yeah...why?" "omgosh! My parents have been looking for ghosts and the Ghost zone for years, they are ghost enthusiasts...and proclaimed hunters" he said the last part with embarrassment. Dan coughed " I see well..." he took a bite of his apple and chewed trying to rember the topic they were on 'Twin souls right right' he swallowed countiueing " Yes Ghosts and the ghost zone are real, and there are such thing as twin souls though I only ever heard of two others and never thought I'd have one" he finished. The trio looked at each other "So does that mean you and Danny are love birds now?" The red hatted boy said "ew gross tuck most likely he'll go the brother route" the girl with black hair said "ew?" Dan smirked at her amused the girl blushed "You and Danny only just met today insta-love is so last century" Dan ate more thinking it over "So it wasn't that we are both guys?" The girl pinched the bridge of her nose as if she had a headache "No I" she shook her head "I have nothing against homosexuals and I'm sure you and Danny would make a lovely pair but I wouldn't want him jumping into any relationship as quickly as this guy or girl" Dan nodded "understandable and thanks for clearing that up" Dan got up and threw out his trash questioning if he should just leave "Hey" he turned Danny was there. Dan's heart beat was in his ears "Sorry about Sam she's just worried about me is all" He said aplogeticly Dan still didn't move "Could we meet up after school? Just you and me?" Danny dumped his tray making this seem like a normal conversation. Dan shrugged "Sure" Danny smiled brushing his hand against Dan's arm lightly before walking back to his seat. That tingle again it was no mistaken it this Fenton kid was his other half some how.

Dan was outside the front doors cell phone in hand. "I'm not going back" he texted. The phone was, of course, MIW issued thus government owned. He was at the school to hopefully find his twin so the MIW could do something horrible to them both. Dan went to this school knowing it but he thought it was a fools game. "Of course your coming back" Dan's eyesight blurred a headache coming upon him knees shaking and then it was over "We own you remember?" the text read. Experiment, after Experiment one of the things they did was put a chip in his head so that at any moment they could destroy him. He shut the phone off. Closing his eyes he slumped against the door sliding down. For all his life death never scared him he was part ghost why would it scare him? "Dan? What happened?" He heard a panicked voice he opened his eyes. Danny Fenton. He smiled he was scared for Danny. His mouth felt like cotton when he talked "I'll explain just...could you do something for me?" He saw the red hatted boy and the..sam the girl named sam look at each other "Yeah what do you need?" the words "kill me" formed in his mind so close to his tongue "kiss me" was right beside them also threating to break "I need help, do...do you think your parents could help me?" he stood up wobbly and took Danny's arm to steady himself. Danny looked at his friends "With what?" So dan explained. Explained why he was there, the chips in his head, the kill chip and the tracking chip, showed them his cell phone.

Explained that even with his abilities he couldn't get the chips out do to being ghost proof but perhaps Danny could. He explained and explained till he was sobbing on Danny's shoulder unaware of how he got to be a crying sobbing mess but liking the comfort or what he thought this was what comfort meant.

"He's a what?"

"You expect us to experment on him more?"

"So you are all the cheese crackers?"

Jazz and Maddie stared at jack. "Heh..yeah..." Dan, Danny, and Danny's friends had gone to Danny's house, He had come in and started off with something small saying he had ate all the cheese crackers (to get his fathers attention) then Danny was explaining who dan was for him while he sat on the sofa. Dan was miserable "I figure Mr. and Mrs. Fenton and Jazz that even if you end up killing me by accident so long as those nut jobs don't get a hand on my p- on Danny then at the very least I'll die happy" He stopped from saying precious "So what exactly can you do?" Maddie the mother of Danny asked Dan. He sighed "don't tazer me okay?" and then he vansihed reapaering on the top of the fridge then vansihing again he reapared next to jazz eyes glowing green "Jazz may I barrow you for a minute?" He asked looking intently at her "Promise I won't be long" he then slipped inside Jazz DanJazz's eyes glowed vibrant green " Like omgosh I'm such a book worm, have you ever noticed that I mean gosh when am I ever gonna get laid you know?" Dan's voice came out of Jazzes mouth in a mock teen girl way. Dan then stepped out of Jazz in the middle of circle of people "I can do other things but that would mean mass destruction of property" he said montone and boredly. Everyone started at him, Jazz shivered "that was beyond creepy" Dan shrugged "if its any consolation I'll let you Mr. and Mrs fenton study me instead of them IF you can get me away from them...and no experiments...please" he was shaking a panic attack on the rise. Then that warm shock before -Danny was hugging him tightly- he let go but held on to Dan's hand "well guys?" Maddie sighed "Will try our best Dan" "Thank you Mrs. Fenton I.." Dan sighed but what was the worst that could happen "I actually have and idea on how to get the chip out" he looked at danny "If you are up for it?"

They were in the basement of Fenton works "Dan are you sure about this?" Maddie sounded almost disgusted or unsure. He shrugged "it's really up to Danny" all eyes were on Danny now. Dan's plan sounded crazy but at the same time that spark was something more "how will I know where the chip is?" Danny asked. "Theatrically you should be able to feel it as if it were in you, if you can tap into my powers during this then you can locate the chip though feel and pluck it out or something" Dan said taking off his hoodie. Danny sighed "Do my parents really have to be here for this though?" he blushed "Your goth...Sam, you can have Sam stay and if anything bad or possibly bad at all happens she can run up to get your parents hows that?" Dan suggested "I don't" "Mom it will be okay its not like we're going to have sex or anything" his mother sighed agreeing as she, jack, and tucker went back upstairs. Sam seated herself on the floor. Dan blew out a breath truth was he was nervous to but it was eaiser with just one person watching "May I kiss you Danny?" Dan started tilting his head "yes I thought we-" Dan kissed him silencing the rest of his comment. Danny's lips were soft and warm as he made them shape to his mouth. Dan put his hands on Danny's lower back the buzz and the warm fuzzy energy seaping though his body, in his vains, his very core the energy went though him hot and sticky but not unpleasent. He brought danny to the floor with him Danny sitting on his lap. He felt his ablity's being pulled from him to danny but still connected to him, his ecto energy, his ghostly wail, his intaganblity. All of it melding with this Danny in a passiant kiss. He breathed deep though his nose his tounge still dancing on the inside of Danny's mouth. And then the feeling of Danny's hand _in _him searching, picking, Dan flushed hoping Danny couldn't feel all of him. Danny moved his mouth with out breaking contact he went to Dan's neck with his mouth licking and sucking his hand still working in the very gray matter of his brain. Dan was lightheaded and giddy a warm happy that would build and build he let out a laugh before "plink". That sound filled his ears as a hot pain shot though him as danny worked gently to pull the chip out. Burning every fiber of him was on fire. He didn't remember making a sound but he must have because he heard danny in his ear "its okay just one more second its okay Dan its okay" He felt a sharp bite on his neck as he pushed Danny away. Dizzy, he was so so dizzy.

"Dan?" "DAN" Danny's voice mixed with the harsh loud voice of the GIW yelling his name, snearing it, barking orders, He jumped gulping in air and choking back a sob "It's okay" Danny was around him hugging him. He looked it was on the floor still, Danny's parents and friends looking at him concerned. He swallowed again and again holding back a sob. Danny leaned back holding a black microchip in his hand smiling. Then looking sheepish "eh yeah..um...sorry about the bite...I thought if you had another pain to focus on it would-" Dan hugged Danny shaking and sobbing begging him to not leave him "I won't Dan and I won't let those goons get to you eaither". Dan wiped his eyes on his hoodie " y-y-you okay man?" he asked his voice nasily from crying "Yes I was just hoping I didn't give you any kind of brain damage" Danny replied holding Dan's hand " is that" he sniffed "why your parents are here?"

Danny nodded "Gonna get you check out then they agreed you could live here for a while if you help them catch ghosts" Dan leaned back thinking it over "just...no experments" he said exhusted "Promise" Danny's mother said. Dan looked at them. The GIW whould be after him, now they couldn't track him or hurt him whenever they wanted but he knew it wouldn't be the end. But for the first time he had a family again, and his twin for better or worse. He looked at Danny those fairytales and rumors were true after all. He felt safe. If only for now.


End file.
